Pichu (Expedition 22)
print Illus. Atsuko Nishida |reprints=2 |reprint1=PichuPPromo32.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Atsuko Nishida |species=Pichu |evostage=Baby |evoicon=025 |evospecies=Pikachu |type=Lightning |hp=30 |retreatcost=1 }} |rarity= |cardno=083/093}} |rarity= |cardno=22/165|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=114/128}} |rarity= |cardno=58/165|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=082/128}} |jpcardno=032/P}} Pichu (Japanese: ピチュー Pichu) is a Baby Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the , later released in the English . Card text Sample Set print |name=Power Patch |jname=エネパッチ |jtrans=Ene Patch |damage= |effect=Choose 1 Basic Energy card attached to 1 of your Pokémon and attach it to another 1 of your Pokémon. }} Expedition Base Set print |name=Energy Patch |jname=エネパッチ |jtrans=Ene Patch |damage= |effect=Take a basic Energy card attached to 1 of your Pokémon and attach it to another of your Pokémon. }} e-Reader data This card has four prints. The card ID of the Holofoil print is B-83. The card ID of the standard Non Holofoil Expedition Base Set print and the print is B-83-#. A Sample version of the Non Holofoil Expedition Base Set print has the card ID M-83-#. On the Non Holofoil Expedition Base Set prints and the P Promotional print, the short strip contains Pokédex information, a brief card summary, and information on the content of the long strip. The species, height, and weight are present on the Holofoil Expedition Base Set print. Pokédex data Mini-game The long strip contains data for the Hold Down Hoppip mini-game. from Expedition Base Set is also required to play it. Release information This card was included in the English , first released in the Japanese , with artwork by Atsuko Nishida as both a Cosmos Holofoil card and Non Holofoil card. It was later reprinted in Japan with new artwork by the same artist as part of a McDonald's promotion that ran between May 25 and June 16, 2002. In order to promote the e-Reader outside Japan, Nintendo had Media Factory produce the , a 10 card collection from the upcoming in English used to demonstrate the Dot Code technology at a media pre-launch party at the New York Pokémon Center in August 2002. This card, as well as the other 9, are printed with a Japanese card back, and have Sample in the bottom right corner where the expansion symbol would usually be. Approximately 50 sets were printed for use at the event, and were never intended for distribution. Cards that did not make it into circulation were apparently destroyed. At the Convention in 2002, 4 months before Expedition Base Set's release, booster packs were given to attendees to promote the upcoming launch of the e-Reader. These booster packs contained a Game & Watch "Manhole" card, a Kirby e-Card, and early prints of the non-holo Pichu and . The two Pokémon cards from this set featured the new (at the time) Japanese back and had slightly rearranged text positioning, unlike the final release which used the same English back as earlier sets had used. Prior to the launch of both the Expedition Base Set and the Game Boy Advance e-Reader itself, slightly thicker-than-usual, glossy versions of the non-holo Pichu, Hoppip, and "Manhole" card were used to demonstrate the e-Reader's functionality. Unlike the prints given out at E3, these prints have an English back. These three cards were hole-punched so that they could be attached to promotional kiosks by having a cable looped through them; this was done to prevent loss or theft while allowing enough flexibility for the card to be swiped through the device. The vast majority of Japanese cards have a 1st Edition stamp, however some were released in unlimited format. It is not known how the unlimited cards were distributed, but it's thought that they came from a special edition of box which was distributed to 50 winners of a coloring contest held in Japan in 2002. Gallery print Illus. Atsuko Nishida }} Trivia Origin This card's e-Reader Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Sample Set cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Base Expansion Pack cards Category:P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Atsuko Nishida Category:Holographic cards de:Pichu (Expedition 22) it:Pichu (Expedition 22) ja:ピチュー (e 第1弾)